Serenity Tsukikari
Serenity Tsukiakari - Córka księżycowej księżniczki - Kaguyi, z baśni japońskiego folkloru "Opowieść o zbieraczu bambusu", narodziła się już kiedy jej rodzicielka powróciła do ojczyzny. Początkowo dostała histerii, na wieść o nauce w Baśnioceum, albowiem ma duże trudności ze zrozumieniem współczesnej młodzieży i nie nadąża za nowymi trendami, które obecnie panują w szkole. Kiedy emocje opadły, nie raz próbowała nawiązać relacje z innymi uczniami, lecz kończyło się to kompletną porażką. Wszystko z powodu bariery zainteresowań oraz wychowawczej jaka dzieli Serenity od innych. Dziewczyna, z czasem oswoiła się z sytuacją. Chcąc trochę poznać tutejsze zwyczaje, anonimowo prowadzi program w szkolnym radiowęźle o tematyce "Napisz, podziel się swoimi poglądami" jest cierpliwa aczkolwiek płaczliwa. Nie ma wyczucia czasu. ciągle obawia się że zawiedzie swoich rodziców oraz poddanych. Uwielbia kosztować tutejszego jedzenia i jest smakoszką dobrych ciasteczek. Osobowość Serenity, choć stara się złapać kontakt z rówieśnikami, na ogół siedzi cicho. W tyle, w cieniu innych osób. Roztacza wokół siebie enigmatyczną aurę, co w połączeniu z niewątpliwą urodą dziewczyny, wzbudza zaciekawienie w innych osobach. Dziewczyna, do wszystkiego i wszystkich podchodzi z dystansem, ponieważ w głębi duszy bardzo boi się odrzucenia ze strony rówieśników i nie tylko. To dlatego tak mało mówi na forum. Wyjątek stanowi jedynie pora, kiedy prowadzi jedną z szkolnych audycji, w której opowiada o astronomii oraz udziela porad, oczywiście wszystko anonimowo. Serenity posiada swoje przyzwyczajenia oraz dziwactwa, których nawet nauczyciele nie rozumieją. Ponadto, Serenity bardzo waży swoje słowa i nie ma tendencji do kwiecistego wysławiania się. Żeby ujrzeć dziewczynę od tej ciepłej oraz opiekuńczej strony, trzeba ją po prostu bliżej poznać. Bez wątpienia, potrzebuje bliskiej osoby, gdyż w samotności traci chęci do życia. Dziewczyna jest osobą upartą i dąży do wyznaczonych sobie celów. Cechuje ją także ogromna sentymentalność, często myślami odpływa w przeszłość, Serenity posiada także doskonałą pamięć. Wygląd Serenity jest szczupłą, zgrabną nastolatką o typowej dla japonek urodzie i rysach twarzy. Urody, nie można jej odmówić, z pewnością podoba się wielu chłopcom ze szkoły. Posiada promienną twarz, oraz jasną cerę bez jakichkolwiek skaz. Dziewczyna nie lubi podkreślać swoich kształtów, toteż zakłada szerokie jakby o kilka rozmiarów za duże na nią ubrania. Jej głowę zdobi znamię w kształcie złotawego półksiężyca, jest ono ukryte pod burzą włosów dziewczyny i mało kto o nim wie. Dziewczyna ma delikatnie zarysowane czarne brwi, mały zgrabny nosek, wąskie różane usta a jej tęczówki są szaro - niebieskiej barwy. Relacje 'Rodzina' Serenity jest córką Księżniczki Kaguyi. Dziewczyna, mało wie o swoim ojcu, z racji tego że podróżuje po świecie. Serenity, urodziła się w Księżycowym Królestwie swojej mamy, w którym panuje...dosyć odmienna kultura niż ta w Baśniowym świecie Wioski Końca Książki. Serenity jest jedynaczką. 'Dalsza rodzina' Dziewczyna, prawie nic nie wie o swojej "dalszej" rodzinie. Prawdopodobnie nie posiada kuzynów czy kuzynek, lecz w Baśnioceum uczy się daleka krewna Serwnity - Xia Shuffen Jiang. 'Przyjaciele' Będąc jedną z nowszych uczennic Baśnioceum, Serenity poznała mało osób. Na chwilę obecną, przyjaciółmi nazywa jedynie Silas'a oraz Míngxīng, chociaż z tą druga zdarzają się chwilowe kłótnie. 'Znajomi' Chcąc, nie chcąc Serenity zaznajomiła się z współlokatorką Edeline. Dziewczyny mają pokojowe relacje. Nie robią sobie na złość, a ich rozmowy ograniczają się jedynie do zdań wymienionych w wspólnym dormitorium. 'Wrogowie' Chyba nikt tak bardzo nie denerwuje Serenity jak osoby Bunny Blanc i Alistair'a Wonderland. Dlaczego? Wszystko z powodu ich "bycia razem" Dziewczynę szczerze zniesmacza ich zachowanie kiedy są na forum publicznym, a kiedy poza nim. Serenity uważa to za coś dwulicowego. Sądzi iż zamiast zgrywać się i udawać kogoś innego, powinni wreszcie zdobyć się na odwagę by ogłosić publicznie co do siebie czują, a nie bawić się w jakieś podchody. Dodatkowo, ostatnio za skórę księżniczce zalazła córka muzy Kalliope - Callisto Muse. 'Miłość' Cytując dziewczynę spytaną o to czy jest w kimś zakochana "To skomplikowane..." Tak samo jak jej matka, Serenity w swoim życiu miała wiele adoratorów, którzy patrzyli jedynie na jej urodę. Dziewczyna żadnego nigdy nie obdarowała uczuciem, wiedziała że nie warto ponieważ może zostać odrzucona, jeśli tylko czas zostawi skazę na jej twarzy. Ostatnimi czasy można zaobserwować że dziewczyna jest zainteresowana Kazukim Oshiro, nie wiadomo czy chłopak odwzajemnia jej uczucia. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem Serenity jest samica królika imieniem Tsuki. Zainteresowania 'Astronomia' Dziewczynę niesamowicie interesuje nauka o gwiazdozbiorach, przestrzeni kosmicznej oraz wszelkie związane z tym nowinki. Sama, pochodzi "nie z tej ziemi" i często jest pytana, o to jakie panują tradycje tam skąd pochodzi. Dziewczyna o astronomii, astrologii mogłaby rozmawiać godzinami. Posiada szeroką wiedzę w tym zakresie którą chętnie się dzieli, jeśli tylko ktoś zechce jej wysłuchać. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Znamieniu w kształcie półksiężyca na czole (chociaż często zakrywa je puklami włosów). *Ma bardzo spokojny oraz cichy ton głosu. *Często spina włosy w kucyki. Zajęcia *Chemioczary. *Grimmnastyka. *Historia wielkich opowieści. *Koronomatematyka. *Księżniczkologia. *Zarządzanie królestwem. *Tresura i dbanie o zwierzęta. *Muzyka. *Uczniowska rada królewska. *Sztuka i rękodzieło artystyczne. Wystąpienia *Brak. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - w konflikcie przeznaczeń, Serenity opowiada się po stronie Szlachetnych.thumb|left|96px Dziewczyna, nie ma ani jednego powodu by sprzeciwiać się historii swojej mamy, którą w pełni akceptuje. Co prawda, opowiedziała się po konkretnej stronie, aczkolwiek dziewczynę tak naprawdę niespecjalnie interesuje ta cała "wojna" Royals vs Rebels. Serenity sądzi że każda ze stron ma swoje racje oraz kwestie, w których się myli. Ponadto, tą całą kłótnię uważa za zwyczajnie dziecinną a czas poświęcony na kłócenie się, można lepiej spożytkować. Ciekawostki *Baśń Serenity zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. *Jej imię w tłumaczeniu z j. Angielskiego, oznacza: Spokój, pogoda ducha, łagodne usposobienie. *Drugie imię dziewczyny (Dawn) pochodzi z j. angielskiego i oznacza "Świt" zaś nazwisko (Tsukikari) pochodzi z j. Japońskiego i oznacza "Blask księżyca" *Drugie imię zawdzięcza liściowi zaś nazwisko Amity. *Imię postaci oraz "znak" złotego półksiężyca na czole (tutaj w postaci tiary) zostały zaczerpnięte od anime i mangi "Sailor Moon". Jest to wyjaśnieniem, dlaczego postać nie posiada Japońskiego imienia, ale nazwisko już tak. *Jej stary, podstawowy strój jest inspirowany kreacją " Serenity Dawn" z gry "Eldarya" (zbieżność nazw - przypadkowa!). *Natomiast fryzura była wzorowana na fryzurze "Chiyo" z wyżej wspomnianej gry. Klasyczna baśń thumb|344px|Kaguya wraca na księżyc - ilustracja z XVII w.Opowieść o zbieraczu bambusu lub księżniczka Kaguya – japońska baśń z wczesnego okresu Heian. Fabuła toczy się wokół dziewczyny o imieniu Kaguya, odnalezionej jako niemowlę w łodydze bambusu, oraz mężczyzn próbujących zdobyć jej serce. Dawno temu żył człowiek trudniący się zbieraniem bambusu. Nazywany był Taketori no Okina (jap. 竹取翁 – starzec zbierający bambus). Do sędziwego wieku nie doczekał się potomstwa. Pewnego razu, gdy wybrał się zbierać łodygi bambusów, zobaczył światło wydobywające się z jednej z nich. Gdy ją ściął, we wnętrzu znalazł niemowlę wielkości ludzkiego palca. Zabrał dziecko do domu i pokazał swojej żonie. Nadali dziecku imię Kaguya-hime (jap. かぐや姫 – świetlista księżniczka) i postanowili, że wychowają dziewczynkę jak własne dziecko. Pomimo swego niezwykłego pochodzenia, gdy już dorosła, Kaguya nie różniła się rozmiarami od swych rówieśniczek. Odznaczała się jednak tak niezwykłą urodą, że zalotnicy z całego kraju przybywali, aby móc ją chociaż zobaczyć. Dziewczyna jednak odmawiała wyjścia za mąż za któregokolwiek z nich, większość zatem zmuszona była porzucić nadzieję na ożenek z nią. Pozostało jednak pięciu szczególnie wytrwałych, którzy nie chcieli się poddać. Wszyscy wywodzili się z wysokiej rangą arystokracji. Ostatecznie Taketori no Okina przekonał córkę, żeby wybrała jednego spośród nich. Kaguya zgodziła się, ale postawiła pewien warunek: obiecała wyjść za mąż za tego, który przyniesie jej konkretny przedmiot. Każdemu wyznaczyła inną próbę. Pierwszy z nich miał przynieść z Indii miskę żebraczą, która należała kiedyś do Buddy. Ten uznał jednak, że zdobycie oryginału przerasta jego możliwości. Nie udawszy się zatem wcale do Indii, zdobył starą, kamienną misę i wręczył dziewczynie jako wskazany przez nią przedmiot. Kaguya zauważyła jednak, że misa nie jest otoczona blaskiem, który powinien towarzyszyć świętemu przedmiotowi, i odprawiła oszusta. można przeczytać [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Opowieść_o_zbieraczu_bambusu tutaj.] Galeria Serenity symbol.jpg|Błyuszczący pół księżyc z niebieskim kryształkiem - symbol Serenity Serenity moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Serenity portret.jpg Serenity new.jpg Serenity ID.jpg|stare ID Serenity i Kazuki - szkic.jpg Chibi Serenity w zeszycie.jpg Księżycowe główki szkic.jpg Stroje Serenity LD.jpg|Strój do serii "Legacy Day" Serenity MB.jpg|Mirror Beach Serenity CY.jpg|Charmed Yearbook Od innych Serenitity by A.G.jpg|od Amity.Gali <3 Meta timeline *'Luty 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Serenity Tsukikrai. Pojawia się art dziewczyny oraz bio. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Serenity oraz tekst. *'19.02.18'- Serenity zyskuje stronę. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Ever After High Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Szlachetni Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija Kategoria:Japoński folklor